Allison's new desire
by earthmaker
Summary: Zeke is dead. Allison, Kanin and Jackal are on the hunt to stop Sarren from reaching Eden before they do. What happens when Allison sees Kanin. REALLY see's him and what happens when she starts to fall in love with Kanin? And what if just maybe Kanin already loves Allison also. Please Review! and READ! leave COMMENTS! tell me what you think on my pairing these two!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Allison"

Turning around I looked over at Kanin, it was a windy night and so the wind blew Kanin's coat all around him. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"The sun will be rising soon"

Tilting my head up I began kissing Kanin up and down his neck. Moaning he pulled his head back.

"Allison" he said in a warning tone

"Take me to bed" I said kissing him fully on the mouth

Grunting he lifted me as I wrapped my legs around him and carried me to our bed. Moaning I was on my knees on the bed and so was Kanin as he proceed and ripped my shirt from the back as he continued to touch me and crease my body.

"Kanin" I muttered panting as his lips kissed and sucked on my breasts

"You are MINE" he growled in my ear before laying me on my back and to wait for him as he undid his pants

"Kanin!" I cried as he filled me and I heard his panting in my ear


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Gasping I woke up…It was just a dream. For the third night in a row I've had exortic dreams about my sire Kanin. I don't even know why, it's not right having these kinds of my dreams about the man who created me. Basically in a way making him my father and not just that he is a lot older than me. Which I guess that doesn't count because he looks good for his age. Looking around Jackal and Kanin both must have woken up before me and must have left already. Getting up I grabbed my Katina and walked out into the windy night.

"Finally awake sister, took you long enough" Jackal growled

My upper lip curled up as I growled back at Jackal.

"Allison" I hear Kanin voice warn

Puffing I turned around and headed for the car. Sitting in the front with Kanin and Jackal in the back Kanin started the car and started heading south. A few weeks ago we had caught to Sarren and were able to throw him off the path to Eden, it worked but not for long. Now Sarren is back on the right path to getting to Eden. Problem is we don't know exactly where Sarren is exactly he can easily be behind us or in front of us.

"See Kanin she is not even listening!" Jackal growled

Coming out of my daze I looked over to Kanin who was looking at me with his piercing black eyes. Looking away from me he stopped the car.

"Get out" was all Kanin said before getting out himself

Feeling uneasy I got out the car and followed Kanin as Jackal stayed in the car. Ahead of me Kanin was walking in a quick pace so I followed him. Finally he stopped by a creak, the water was streaming in a calm motion.

"Allison I know the death of Zeke is affecting you, but in order to stop Sarren you must be focused" with that he pulled out his own sword from behind his back in the same way I keep mine.

"Kanin?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Kanin?" I said

His head lifted enough so I could see his eyes, they were a bottom less ditch.

"Focus" his voice floated over to my ears

In a moment Kanin was in front of me and then he was gone. Pulling my Katina out a moment to late I felt a rush of wind behind my back and I was thrown to the side. Next thing I know I was thrown to the side as my back hit a tree, making the trunk bend and crack as Kanin's hand suddenly closed itself around my throat.

"Focus" his voice said again in a dark tone

With a growl I grabbed his hand and pushed him off me, swinging my Katina it clashed with Kanin's. Back and forth we fought until he got the better hand of me. I found myself on my back with the ends of my hair in the water of the creak. Kanin was above me once again his hand around my throat. He was sitting beside me looking down at me.

"Allison" he said in the softest tone I've ever heard, "You cannot afford to be distracted. You. Will. Die." He said

"What does it matter!" I huffed looking away

"It matters to me and everyone who is living in Eden"

I looked back up to Kanin

"Tell me what to do" I pleaded

"Allison…I am no longer your master. I've given you everything you need to know to help and guide you. The rest is up to you"

Sighing heavily I looked away, Kanin's hand left my throat and pulled my hair that was in the river.

"Let's go" was all he said before getting up and heading back toward the car

Getting up I followed him, but once I reached the car Kanin wasn't there. It was only Jackal and he was leaning against the hood of the car.

"You're his favorite you know" Jackal said, "He cares more for you than he did all his others"

Standing beside Jackal I waited for Kanin to show up. But the sun was already starting to rise and Kanin still wasn't back. Grumping Jackal left and went to go hide under the dirt in order to protect himself from the coming sun. I felt my eyes get heavy as the sun kept getting higher but I refused to sleep until I knew Kanin was safe for sure. My body couldn't take it much longer though and I felt my body begin to sway from side to side. Moaning my body fell over as I felt a pair of strong arms catch and engulf me.

"Kanin?"

"Sleep Allison" Kanin's strong voice said to me as his arms lifted me and carried me somewhere away from the coming sun and my mind escaped to my dreams.

"Kanin" I moaned arching my back as Kanin hands squeezed my breasts and his tongue flipped my hard nipples

Maoning I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he growled in my ear and called me his. Crying out I scratched his back as he looked into my eyes.

"Allison" He moaned my name as we both cried out reaching climax

Waking up gasping I looked around to find myself in some kind of enclosed room. Looking around I notice Kanin croching in a corner.

"Kanin, did you even sleep?"

"No."

"where's Jackal?" I growled his name

"Still asleep, it's the afternoon Allison"

"What?"

"Your body is just getting stronger. Soon you will be able too stay awake for days just like I can"

"You still need sleep Kanin."

"I will be fine"

Sighing I stood up and walked over to Kanin. I stood in front of him and placed my fingers in his hair as he looked up at me.

"Allison" he said in a warning tone

"Shush, you need sleep just like any other Vampire" Kneeing in front of him I crawled between his legs and placed my head in the croak of his neck as I leaned against his body. His legs surrounded me and his arms were still oh his sides. I was against him, but he didn't touch me. Sighing I spoke:

"Sleep"

Slowly Kanin closed his arms and legs tighter around me and he laid his head against the top of mine. Again I fell asleep and this time so did Kanin.


End file.
